Prostate cancer is one of the most common and lethal malignancies in men: The annual mortality rate reached 32,000 in the US in 2009 (1-3). Previous cytogenetic and other genome studies suggest a clear link between genome abnormalities and the prostate cancer (4-9). Currently, several treatment options are available for prostate cancer patients including watchful waiting, radiation, hormonal/chemo-therapy and radical prostatectomy. Gleason's grading alone or in combination with other clinical indicators such as serum prostate specific antigen levels and pathological or clinical staging has been the guiding tool in selecting these treatment options. Significant numbers of prostate cancer patients, however, experienced relapse after surgical resection of the prostate gland. There is clearly a need for better prediction of the behavior of prostate cancer.